Dance at dusk
by IchigoHatake
Summary: In 7 days, there is going to be a huge ball in Sinnoh and Dawn is determined to take Paul to it! Will they fall in love as the days go on or will the dance just be a bust?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Paul stepped out from the dressing room wearing a handsome black tuxedo that looked incredible on him.

"That one is perfect!" squealed Dawn as she circled around him, analyzing the suit.

Paul growled, annoyed by her overly girly and perky attitude. He didn't like dressing up. Not for anything or anyone. Wait. Why was she dressing him up like some doll anyway?

"You're planning something, aren't you, Berlitz?"

Dawn snickered a little. Of course she was planning something. She wouldn't just dress him up without having somewhere for him to go.

"In seven days, Sinnoh will be having a huge ball and you are going to be my escort and date." Dawn winked at him and adjusted his bow tie.

"There's no way in Hell you're taking me to some stupid dance!" exclaimed Paul. He had an urge to rip off his tux, but then he'd be nude.

"Oh yes you are!" Dawn retorted. "I've already told Reggie about it and he is going to help me drag you there. We'll carry you there in a body bag if that's what it takes."

Reggie. Paul's older (and unfortuneately stronger) brother. Paul did like his brother, but ever since Ms. Perfect (Dawn) came along, he's been bending to her will and plotting things with her.

Reggie would help her pull praks on Paul, let Dawn drag Paul everywhere on a leash, and he even gave her money every time she visited. (not that she need it being a rich Berlitz) Paul wondered how Reggie could even like such a troublesome girl.

Dawn ripped Paul from his thoughts, grabbing his wrist and urging him forward.

"Come on! Let's go pay for the suit!"

'Mental note,' thought Paul. 'Add her to the list of people I'd kill if it was legal'

_Paul's list:_

_Reggie_

_Barry_

_Brandon_

_That Zoey Girl_

_Every Single Pathetic Gym Leader_

_Ash_

_DAWN...FREAKIN...BERLITZ!_

Paul pouted uselessly as Dawn approached the register, pulling out her shiny new credit card.

'How typical. New credit card.'

Dawn quickly paid for everything, a stupid grin etched onto her face. Paul just stood there, arm crossed and eyes rolling.

"Can I change back into my regular clothes now?" asked Paul, almost whining, which the mighty Paul Shinji never did.

"Fine," Dawn said reluctantly. "But don't forget, you are going to that dance with me even if I have to make you."

"And how exactly can you MAKE me? Are you going to supervise me 24/7?"

"Yep! That's the plan. Reggie even approved of me staying over night for the week!"

"I hate you," Paul exploded, stomping into the dressing room and slamming the door in Dawn's pretty little face. Pretty? Paul pushed away the thought.

He quickly undressed, tossing everything over the door of the fitting room. Dawn ran around, catching everything that Paul discarded, then fol,ding them neatly, putting them in a bag.

Paul then exited, back in his everyday clothing. He always seemed to be wearing that jacket of his, even the most scorching summer days.

They both walked out of the store together.

"You're no fun," complained Dawn as Paul stared a hole through the bag containing the tux.

Paul snorted. "Why do you want me to go to the dance with you anyway? Don't you have a boyfriend or a date? Anyone who isn't me will do.

Dawn's walked slowly until it reached a stop. She looked down at her feet.

She couldn't tell him that she wasn't able to find a date. He'd just laugh in her face and make fun of her.

Dawn began to think of the people who rejected her.

Her first choice had been Ash Ketchum.

'Sorry Dawn. I'm not going. I've got a lot of training to do."

Her second option was Kenny, her childhood friend.

'No can do Deedee. My dad needs me to stay home and help him with some boring chores. I'd say yes if I could go."

Third was hyperactive Barry.

'I can't. I was already asked out. Can you believe it?! Somebody actually wants to be my girlfriend! And she isn't ugly!'

Finally, she'd resorted to the worst of the worst. Her stalker, Conway.

'Hehe. I would love to, but I have some other people to stalk. You aren't the only girl in the world.'

Unless Dawn wanted to go alone, she had to force Paul to come with her. But instead of admitting that, she lied to him.

"It was Reggie's idea. He said you needed to get out of the house more."

"I'll kill that bastard," Paul cursed silently.

Dawn smiled. For seven days she was going to have to make sure he didn't run away before the ball.

She then laughed. Seven days, huh? She was going to enjoy this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dawn followed Paul home, not letting him escape her sight for even a fraction of a second. If she let her guard down, he'd run away and wouldn't reappear until after the ball. It was a bad idea to underestimate Paul Shinji.

Dawn remembered the first time she'd got a glimpse of Paul's house, she gasped. It was so much better looking than she had expected.

In Dawn's mind she had pictured dead grass, chains and blood everywhere, and starving Houndooms tied back by strong chains.

Of course, now it didn't surprise her since she had visited countless times. Dawn lost herself in her memories.

Just as Paul was about to run away, seeing as how she was distracted, she turned back around, grabbing him by the collar and choking him back into submission.

"You won't escape me that easily," laughed Dawn, smiling menacingly.

"I regret the day I met you," hissed Paul.

"Please," Dawn rolled her eyes. "You didn't even remember my name after we met."

Dawn kept ranting on, but Paul tuned her out until Reggie came bursting out the front door.

"Hey Dawn! Looks like you locked on your target. To be honest, I thought he'd be out of town by now."

Dawn laughed. "Wasn't easy. He almost run away a second ago, but I tamed the beast."

Paul grumbled unintelligibly as Dawn practically dragged him into the house. Dawn smiled, obviously reminiscing again.

Reggie gestured over for them to sit at the table, a hot plate of chocolate chip cookies just waiting for consumption.

Dawn's eyes lit up as she immediately ran over, taking her usual seat at the right of the table. Reggie sat at the head and Paul sat across from Dawn at the left.

Paul always used to sit at the right, believing it to be the spot of the second most important person, but Dawn soon fixed that.

After she started coming over, she'd sit there all the time. She said that it was where she always sat over at her house and Reggie let her sit there without any protest.

Paul however did protest, stating how she couldn't just barge in and take over everything, to which Reggie replied that she WAS a guest and should be treated as family.

That was just the first of many of her visits. She had come over millions of times, and Paul counted each time, as each time made his life just a bit more miserable.

'25. No. 26 visits now.' Paul counted, trying as hard as he could to block out the sound of her sing-song voice.

'I bet she's a good singer,' thought Paul.

Realizing what he just said, he excused himself from the table and sprinted into his room, locking the door behind him.

'What's happening to me?' he thought. 'Am I complimenting Dawn. Dawn BERLITZ? DAWN FREAKIN BERLITZ?!

Paul entered his private bathroom, which was scattered with broken pokeballs (for many different reasons) and went over to the sink, turning the knob on the faucet and splashing some cold water on his face.

'I must be getting sick,' he thought. 'If I'm actually complimenting that girl, there's bound to be SOMETHING wrong with me.'

Paul grabbed an old towel on the floor (since he didn't have any clean ones) and wiped the water from his face.

As he as about to rejoin the group, he heard a knock on his door. He looked through his peephole and wasn't surprised to see Dawn standing outside.

"You aren't trying to leave are you?" asked Dawn, getting on his nerves again.

"No. My window is too small to fit through and besides, if I left, you'd use your money to hire someone to track me down."

"You know it," giggled Dawn. "Now get out of there. Reggie wants you to help with dinner."

Paul sighed angrily. He hated cooking. He was no good at cooking anything. It all just burned. Reggie said he didn't put his heart into his cooking and that was why it was so horrid.

When he didn't respond, Dawn started banging on the door and Paul growled just like a Zoruark.

"Come on, Paul! I know you suck at cooking, but you don't have to be a baby and hide in your room."

"I'm not hiding!" yelled Paul. "I'll be out in a second! Don't get your miniskirt in a twist."

"Hmph!" Dawn said, adjusting her skirt. "Just get out here, Shinji."

Paul sighed and rubbed his temples, a headache forming. He always got headaches when she was around. His heart beated faster too. Must be from all the yelling she makes him do.

After a while, he finally exited his man cave, and traveled into the kitchen, dreading the fact that he was being forced into another cooking lesson.

He wasn't expecting to come out to see Dawn in a girly apron, chopping carrots and throwing them into the stew carefully. She suddenly looked so warm and motherly.

She turned over to Paul and scowled. "So you finally crawled out of your hole? You're lucky, Shinji. I'm relieving you of your kitchen duties."

She turned back over to the boiling pot, swirling around it's contents with a large spoon, looking so focused.

For once, Paul actually smiled at Dawn, happy that she saved him from this accursed chore.

Dawn glanced over at him for a second, noticing his smile and blushing a little.

'Thank you,' he mouthed over to her. She just nodded, soon spinning back around and tending to the stew. For the first time ever, Paul had thanked her. She should cook more often.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dawn soon finished preparing the stew, the scrumpious aroma making its way over to the dinner table where Reggie and Paul sat.

Dawn smiled over at them as she picked up the pot off the burner, and set it down on the counter. She grabbed some dishes and silverware and made a bowl for everyone.

She then brought it over to the table, serving them politely as if she were a waitress. Paul liked that idea. The great Dawn Berlitz as a waitress. And SHE was serving him.

Paul took a looked down at the food. It looked weird and chunky and unappetizing. "Smells good, but it looks like you lose the appeal round." Just as he was about to reach out for his bowl, Dawn stopped him in his tracks, whacking him with a wooden spoon she was holding.

"If you're going to criticise it, then don't even eat it." She took away the bowl, pouring the extra stew into Reggie's bowl.

"Hey! I wasn't insulting your cooking. To do that I'd have to be able to try it first."

Dawn crossed her arms and turned away from him. "Hmph. Say your sorry and I'll fix you another bowl."

"No way am I apologizing to you, you dramatic brat!"

Dawn spun around, clenching her fists. "Excuse me?! At least I'm not some cold, emotionless jerk!

"You know, I never liked you!"

"Likewise!"

Reggie laughed awkwardly. "Hey you too, settle down. You might cause an avalanche with all that shouting."

Both of them turned to Reggie, simultaneously screaming, "STAY OUT OF THIS!"

Dawn turned to Paul, fuming in anger. "Quit copying me!"

Paul growled. "YOU were the one copying ME!"

Reggie uncomfortably ate his stew, staring over at the two as they bickered.

"You know what your problem is, Shinji?"

"An annoying blunette who's always at my throat?"

Dawn ignored him. "You just think you're too cool, but you aren't!"

"I'm a lot better than you'll ever be!"

"You don't know me!"

"Yes I do, you're a stuck up, lousy, no good, bratty, screeching, rich girl!"

Tears began to well up in her eyes. "If that's what you think, that proves you don't know me!"

No one spoke to Dawn after dinner. She curled herself up into a ball and hidden under her blankets. She lay, completely covered, on the couch. Paul felt as if he had swallowed a frog. He could hear her crying and it was his fault.

Dawn hadn't poked out of her shell yet, and it was getting late. Eventually, Paul just took some aspirin and crawled into bed. He fell into a restless sleep, worried about Dawn.

He was surprised when he was awakened in the middle of the night, his door creaking open and letting in a dim stream of light. There was Dawn, trying to sneak in.

Paul shot up out of bed, frightening Dawn. She yelped as she fell to the ground in surprise. He couldn't see very well, but he saw that there were still tears in her eyes.

"I didn't mean to wake you," apologized Dawn as she got back up on her feet.

"What are you doing in my room?!" Paul tried not to yell.

Dawn squirmed a bit, a blush beginning to form, tinting her cheeks a brilliant red. She opened her mouth to speak, but then shut it again. Finally, she found the right words.

"Um. I was kind of cold," she said. "So..."

She didn't finish the sentence, but Paul did. "Did you want to crawl in bed with me?!"

Dawn nodded slightly, her face turning an even brighter tomato red. She stood there in silence for a while, before trying to change the subject.

"Well h-"

Paul interrupted. "If you were cold, you could've just gotten a spare blanket."

"Sorry..."

Paul sighed, staring at her puffy red eyes. He'd really made her cry that much? She looked like a different person. Where was that annoying smile she always gave him?

"Well," Paul cleared his throat. "If you want, you can sleep in here. I mean, as an apology for the argument we had."

Dawn laughed and wiped a tear from her eye. "I wasn't arguing. I was simply explaining why I was right."

Paul rolled his eyes and scooched over, making room for her to lay with him. He pulled up the covers and tucked her in with him.

"Um...," Paul started. "I...I'm sorry. For everything that happened today, but...why were you crying so much?"

"Because," answered Dawn, not wanting to say anymore.

"Because why?" Paul pressed on.

"I'm not just some spoiled rich girl. Everything I've earned was from my own work. I left the Berlitz mansion two years ago. To be honest, I like this life and adventure and fun a lot more."

Paul could empathise. He wouldn't wanted to be locked around in some giant house with nothing to do. Even though he was mean to his Pokemon at times, he still couldn't imagine a life without them battling by his side.

"Paul?" Dawn whispered, looking exhausted.

"Yeah?"

"Do you really hate me?"

Paul turned to her, noticing tears falling down her cheeks again.

He wiped some away as he answered, "No. I just don't think I know you very well yet."

Dawn smiled a bit as his answer and laid her head down on his chest. Paul flinched a bit, but let her lay on him, not wanting to upset her anymore tonight.

"Night, Paul."

"See you in the morning, troublesome."

"You're the troublesome one."

Before Paul could utter another word, Dawn had fallen asleep, breathing lightly and drooling a little.

Paul smiled a little, pushing her blue hair out of her face.

'She looks like an angel,' thought Paul, but he soon dismissed the thought.

They both fell asleep together that night, not realizing that in their sleep, they hugged each other. This was just one day of many to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Day 2. 6 days until the dance.

Dawn woke up on the couch that morning. Wait. Hadn't she been sleeping in Paul's bed?

Paul walked in as she was questioning herself and he set a breakfast sandwich on her lap.

"I hope you don't mind fast food," he said, munching on his sandwich.

Dawn didn't care about the food. She wanted some answers. "Wasn't I asleep with you?"

Paul stood for a second. "Reggie saw you in there and put you back on the couch. He gave me a good long scolding."

"It wasn't your fault though."

Paul's cheeks flushed, but only slightly. "I didn't want you getting into any trouble so I took the blame."

Dawn shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Oh. You didn't have to do that you know."

"It's fine," Paul assured her. "Anyway, Reggie went up to the store, so I'm at your mercy."

Dawn smiled an evil smile that appeared only when she knew she was about to torture Paul. She felt like laughing as soon as she saw the look of fear plastered on his face.

"What are you going to do with me?" Paul backed away slowly as Dawn stalked closer to him.

"We're going shopping," Dawn said with a real smile.

Paul shoulders drooped and he let out the most miserable groan. He began to run to the front door in an attempt to escape.

Dawn followed him, kicking his legs out from under him.

"You can't escape me."

"Someone kill me now!" Paul begged.

Dawn laughed like a mad scientist. "I can't allow you to die until after the ball. Now, we'll be going shopping for ribbons, shoes, and jewelry. I need it to complete my outfit."

Paul fake cried, but felt like crying for real. If you've ever had a girlfriend that takes forever to pick out clothes, picture her, then multiply that times eleven and you've got Dawn.

Paul whimpered the whole way to the clothing store. He whimpered even more once they'd finally arrived.

"Don't be such a baby, Paul!" said Dawn, pushing him forward. "Take it like a man and march!"

Paul sighed heavily one last time before he gave up on complaining and entered the store.

Dawn eyes widened as she spun around, looking over at all the beautiful ribbons. She seemed fixed on a certain one.

It was a long, silky pink one lined with glitter. It matched the dress she'd picked out perfectly. She had to buy it!

"Step one, pick out a hair ribbon," she said, grabbing the ribbon. "Check!"

Paul was genuinely shocked. Dawn had picked out an accessory already? In so little time? The apocalypse must be approaching!

"Alright. Let's go check out the shoes."

Paul was screaming inside. Shoes. There was no way she'd just pick out a pair and leave. She'd have to try everything on.

The selection of shoes was gigantic! It was like they'd bought every shoe in the world and crammed them into one store. Paul really wanted to die now.

"Wow! So many to choose from!" screeched Dawn, happily skipping over to check them out.

"Why me?!" Paul cried out to the sky. "Why out of everyone in the world?! Why am I the one that has to be tortured like this?!"

They spent hours in the shoe section until fall finally cracked. He picked a box of shoes and threw them at Dawn.

"Just buy those so we can move on!"

Dawn caught the box, almost toppling over as she did. She opened up the box and peeked in at the shoes.

"Paul, these are just what I was looking for!"

The shoes he gave her were high heels. They were a perfect rosy pink and had two small flowers attached to them.  
"Thanks Paul!" said Dawn, jumping up and down.

"Uh...sure," said Paul, a little surprised that he'd actually given her a decent pair of shoes.

"Alright. Now all that's left is jewelry!"

Paul didn't complain when he saw the puny jewelry section. There were only a few rings, necklaces, and bracelets to pick from.

"Paul, I'm almost done here, so you can just walk around if you want," said Dawn as she scowered through the jewelry.

"Ok," said Paul as he walked off.

Paul didn't walk very far before something shiny caught his eye. It was a charm bracelet. There were three charms, A piplup, a chimchar, and a turtwig.

'This would be a nice gift for Dawn' he thought to himself. 'But how much is it?'

There was a small price tag wrapped around it. Paul looked down at it. It was only $3.00! How could something so beautiful be so cheap?

Paul snuck over to the register, getting past Dawn's surveillance and he put the bracelet on the counter.

The woman at the register scanned the bracelet. "$3.00"

Paul pulled out his battered old wallet (which wasn't too full) and pulled out three one dollar bills.

The woman took the money and threw it in the register. Then, she took the bracelet and packed it in a tiny box.

"Here you go, hun," The woman said, pushing the box over to him.

"Thanks," he said, quickly hiding the box in his jacket pocket.

"What are you doing, Paul?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Paul froze as the blunette approached him. He could feel her eyes piercing into his very soul.

"Nothing. Just killing time at the register," he said, not wanting to show her the gift yet.

"Ok then," replied Dawn, not completely convinced. "Well, get out of the way please. I need to pay for everything."

Paul kindly stepped to the side and Dawn placed her items on the counter. She fished through her bag for her credit card, then paid for it all.

Once everything was bagged, Paul and Dawn left the store. Dawn looked especially happy today, but something seemed wrong.

"Something wrong?" asked Paul, noticing a glint of sadness in her eyes.

Dawn sighed. "I need to pay back the money for my credit card. I'm gonna have to take extra shifts at my job."

Paul's eyes widened. "You have a job?"

Dawn nodded. "After I left the Berlitz house, I had to find money somehow."

"I'm not convinced. I want to see where you work."

"Fine," said Dawn as she crossed her arms. "But don't laugh at me or anything."

Paul was really curious now. "Why would I laugh?"

"Just follow me!"

Dawn covered Paul's eyes with her hands as she led him to her work.

"Keep your eyes closed," she said, running off to do something.

"Ok...,"said Paul, eager to open his eyes, but restraining.

After a while, he heard Dawn's footsteps returning over to him.

"You can open your eyes now!"

Paul opened his eye, nearly falling over in surprise when he saw her. She had her hair down, two black ribbons tied around her bangs. She was wearing a black and white maid's outfit. The sleeves were long, she had on an apron, and there was a large black ribbon tied behind her back.

Paul blushed a bit at her, so shocked that he thought that he was about to fall over.

Dawn began to blush also, embarrassed by the strange look on Paul's face. She cleared her throat and twiddled her thumbs.

"Um...I'm a cafe maid," said Dawn, trying to break the tension.

"I see," said Paul, trying to compose himself.

"So...would you like anything to eat? I can take your order if you like."

Dawn gestured to vacant table and Paul took a seat. He picked up the menu that sat on it, and scanned it.

"I'll take a hot cocoa with exactly eight mini marshmallows, a brownie alamode, and a few cinnamon rolls."

"Do you have the money for all of that?"

"Nope. You should buy it for me in return for this," Paul pulled out the box and sat it out in front of him.

"What is it?"

"Why don't you open in and find out?"

Dawn seemed hesitant. "This isn't some trick, right?"

"No tricks. Go ahead. Open it."

Dawn still wasn't sure about it, but she took the small box and opened it up. She gasped when she saw the cute little charm bracelet inside.

She smiled and opened the little latch on it, putting it on her wrist. She held up her hand and stared at the bracelet.

"Looks like you like it," said Paul, laughing at how enthusiastic she was about it.

"Yeah! I love it! Don't worry about your order. I'll pay for it."

Paul sat patiently as Dawn scampered off to fetch his order. She was pretty cute when she was smiling like that.

It didn't take long for her to make her way back, hands full with trays of food. She gently set down his food.

"Dig in!" said Dawn, still smiling brighter than the sun.

Paul did just that. The food was excellent! The sweets were nice and sugary, but not overdone. The cocoa was chocolatey, but not overpowering. Whoever made this must be a professional cook.

"I made that," said Dawn as soon as he was finished.

"Woah! You can make a mean stew AND make dessert?! I thought a professional made this."

Dawn's cheeks flushed. "If you want, I can teach you a few cooking tricks. I'm making dinner again tonight and I wouldn't mind some help."

"But I'm not that great a cook..."

"You suck," Dawn agreed. "But with my help, I'm sure that we can make it edible."

Paul scowled a bit at her rude comments, but nodded his head in agreement. She looked very pleased.

"Let's get home then. Reggie must be wondering where we ran off to."

Paul got up and pushed in his chair. Dawn grabbed onto his arm and pulled him out.

"You always have to take the lead, don't you?" asked Paul, already knowing the answer.

"It's just how I am,"she answered, winking.

Paul couldn't help but smile a bit. He used to hate her, but she didn't seem nearly as bad now.

'Of course, I still don't like her,' he thought. 'She IS just a troublesome girl.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As Dawn and Paul made their way home, Reggie had just arrived back, packing away different grocery items in the cupboards.

Once he'd finished, he flopped down face first onto the couch, sinking as deep as he could into it. It started to think...

"Paul sure is growing up," he whispered aloud to himself. "It looks like he's taken a liking to Dawn although he's far too stubborn to admit it."

Reggie properly positioned himself on the couch, sitting upright. He took a deep breath and sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

"He won't need my help much longer. Soon he'll start a family of his own and I'll be alone over here."

Reggie smiled weakly, pulling out an old and dusty photo album. He blew off the dust and opened it to a marked page, staring down at some pictures.

"Man. I feel like his dad. I got to watch him grow up and I took care of him."

He snapped the photo album shut again and hid it in one of his private drawers. Paul would kill him if he saw that old album full of baby pictures and etc.

Just as he had hidden the book, he heard footsteps tapping on the front porch. Looks like they were finally home. The footsteps weren't the only sounds though.

"You're so mean to me!" screeched Dawn.

"You deserve it sometimes."

"Hmph!"

"Fighting already?" Reggie sighed. "Enough!"

They both stared at Reggie, then each other and laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Reggie, scratching his head in confusion.

Neither answered. They just both went into the kitchen together. Dawn searched through the pantry and got out materials necessary for making hard shell tacos.

Reggie followed in after them, literally falling over in shock as he witnessed Paul put on a cooking apron.

"I've heard people say the world will end in fire and I'm pretty sure Paul will make a HUGE fire if he tries to cook."

Paul glared daggers into Reggie. Reggie pretended as if he were being stabbed and fell to the ground.

"Ugh! Paul's murdering me with those cold eyes!"

"Baka!" hissed Paul. "Cut out the theatrics. Dawn is going to teach me how to cook."

Reggie gasped. "GASP! PAUL SHINJI IS ASKING OTHERS FOR HELP?!"

Again Paul glared at him as Dawn laughed uncontrollably.

"Believe it or not, Reggie, Paul has a heart. As a matter of fact," she said, raising up her wrist. "He bought me this charm bracelet!"

Paul practically cried when he saw the look on Reggie's face. Reggie raised his eyebrows up and down in a teasing manner.

"Oh? Do you have the hots for Dawn?"

Angry sparks seemed to fly from Paul. If there were stick of dynamite nearby, they would've set off and destroyed the house. (And Reggie)

"I do NOT have the hots for her!" Paul growled.

"Geez. Why are you so defensive Paul? Unless...are you in denial?"

Paul grabbed a kitchen knife. "I swear I will kill you if you don't get out of here!"

Reggie laughed hysterically. "I'm going. I'm going. See you later lovebirds!"

As Paul fumed he turned to Dawn. She was red, but not in anger. She was blushing more than humanly possible.

Paul cleared his throat as Dawn's skin began to lighten again. She threw some shells over to Paul and he quickly caught them.

"Alright then...let's cook."

The cooking lessons went very well. Paul burned the meat quite a bit and broke a lot of the hard shells, but followed Dawn's instructions the best he could. At last, it was time to eat.

Everyone took a bite of the tacos and hated them.

"Looks like even Dawn can't help you," gagged Reggie.

"Man. And things were going so well," choked Dawn.

"It looked edible at first glance," Paul commented.

Since the cooking lessons had failed so miserably, Reggie just went and ordered a large pepperoni pizza for everyone.

"Well, Paul you're unteachable," sighed Dawn as she grabbed two steamy pieces of pizza.

"Maybe you're just a bad teacher," Paul snorted.

Reggie disagreed. "Don't blame the teacher. Blame the failure of a student."

That set Paul off and soon he was fighting with Reggie. Dawn nearly choked on her pizza as she witnessed them bicker.

Finally, Paul gave up on the argument and grabbed his pizza, swallowing it whole. Dawn leaned back in disgust.

"If I'm going to the dance with you, you're going to have to learn some manners." An idea sparked in Dawn's head. "Alright. Tomorrow I'm going to teach you proper manners!"

Paul spat out the water he'd been drinking. "Manners? Teach ME manners? Hell no. I'm fine the way I am."

"If you were so great Mr. bad ass, then why don't you have a girlfriend?"

Paul answered easily. "I don't want one. Why would I go out with anyone? They'd only chain me down."

Dawn looked highly offended. "Whatever! Tomorrow you better be ready for a wake up call! You ARE going to be polite if it kills you!"

As Dawn stormed off, Paul grunted defiantly. "I'm sure with you as a teacher it will kill me."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Day 3. 6 days before the dance.

Paul woke up to an annoying fly buzzing in his ear, or at least he thought it was. However, he was wrong. There stood Dawn humming into his ear.

"What are you doing?" Paul growled as he threw himself out of the bed.

"Getting you up," Dawn replied, smiling brightly.

Paul took a quick look over at his clock. "It's 6:30!"

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's going to take you a long time to ever do anything polite, so I thought we might as well start early."

"No," Paul hissed, tossing the covers back over him.

Dawn was a persistent girl. She ripped the blanket back off of him and picked up his mattress, rolling him off of it. Paul landed with a thud.

"You are a TROUBLESOME girl."

"I know. Now get dressed. Put on your tuxedo."

Paul gave Dawn the best death glare he could. He waited for her to drop dead, but she never did.

"I. AM. NOT. PUTTING. THAT. STUPID. TUX. ON!" Paul broke apart each word, emphasising his irritation.

Dawn didn't care. "Yes you are. If you want to BE a gentleman, you must DRESS like a gentleman."

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE A GENTLEMAN!" Paul screamed.

"Tough," breathed Dawn. "Meet me out in the living room in five minutes or else."

Paul sighed and got up. If anyone had a worse temper than him, it was Dawn when you kept her waiting. He'd rather avert her wrath, so he changed into his tuxedo and went over to the living room.

Dawn smiled as he walked in.

"Why aren't you in a dress or something?" asked Paul, curious as to why she wouldn't dress up even though she had the opportunity to.

"Because," started Dawn. "My family has a superstition that if a man sees you in your dress before a ball, you'll never find love."

"What a dumb superstition," said Paul, rolling his eyes.

"I think it's interesting," said Dawn, looking deep in thought. "I mean, if someone has a big crush on you, they might want to see you in your dress, but if they saw, you wouldn't find love."

"How is that interesting?"

Dawn shook her head. "Nevermind. Let's just start straightening you out!"

Paul groaned as she gestured for him to sit. Paul sat down at the table, staring at several platters strewed about it.

"What are you going to do to me?"

Dawn giggled. "I'm just going to teach you some table manners. It is obvious that you lack them."

Paul grunted and crossed his arms. "You aren't just going to tame me like some house Pokemon. If you want a proper date, look somewhere else."

Dawn smiled evilly. "What? Are you afraid of be NICE? What kind of an idiot are you?"

"Shut it, Berlitz. Just tell me what you want me to do."

Dawn pushed a platter over to Paul. It was a plate of steak, dripping in fine juices. It had the best smell ever and Paul really wanted to eat it.

"How would you eat that Paul?"

Paul picked up his fork, stabbing into the meat, and devoured it, mouth not even closed as he chewed.

Dawn was not pleased. She took out a spray bottle and sprayed Paul in the face. He stopped what he was doing and screamed as she squirted him.

"What the heck?" said Paul, pushing away the bottle.

Dawn sprayed him one more time. "If you don't do things right, you're going to get sprayed."

Paul was unimpressed. "What am I? Some disobedient Poochyena?"

"You might as well be a poochyena with the way you eat."

Paul grumbled as Dawn pushed over some lobster.

"Ok. Trying eating this one properly."

"Are you just going to stuff me with food all day?"

"At this rate, probably."

Paul shrugged and grabbed his fork, about to pounce on his food again. Dawn sprayed him twice, knowing he was just going to shove it down his throat again.

Paul sighed angrily over at Dawn and grabbed his knife, cutting out proper portions.

"That's more like it!" complimented Dawn.

But then, Paul let out a huge burp. She sprayed him until half of the bottle was empty, revolted by his bad manners.

"That was disgusting!" screeched Dawn. "At least say 'Excuse me' if you're gonna do that!"

The evening carried on like that until, at last, Paul began to go with the flow of things. He excuse himself, and ate nicely, he even said please and thank you. Dawn was proud. Maybe she wasn't a bad teacher after all. Forget about cooking, at least he was nicer now.

Just when Dawn thought things were going smoothly, in came Reggie, face bloody as he spun around in circles, completely dizzy.

"Reggie!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As Reggie entered, Dawn rushed over to him, catching him as he lost his balance and fell. Paul also ran over in a panic.

"Reggie are you ok?" Paul asked, but Reggie was out cold.

"Help me move him to the couch," said Dawn, unable to move him on her own.

Paul picked him up by the arms and Dawn took the legs. They heaved him up and hoisted him over to the couch, laying him down gently. Dawn covered him with a blanket.

"I wonder what happened," she whispered.

"I know exactly what happened," sighed Paul. "He's just an idiot."

"How can you say that?! He's hurt!"

"He got hurt because he was drinking again. He knows he can't handle it."

Reggie was drinking? Dawn sniffed his breath and coughed. It REEKED of alcohol.

"He IS drunk. Why is he drinking?!"

"You know how some people get drunk when they're sad?"

"Yeah...?"

"This idiot goes out and drinks when he's happy."

Dawn didn't get why, but she laughed. "He seems like a really backwards guy. He's really different from you, Paul."

Paul looked a little pale. "Is that a bad thing?"

As Dawn got out a first aid kit, she answered, "No. You're both so different, but I think that's a good thing. I like you both just the way you are.

Paul's eyes narrowed as Dawn cleaned up the blood on Reggie's face.

"You LIKE him?" There was an edge to Paul's words.

"Yeah. I mean, not like a boyfriend or anything, but he's like a big brother. I don't have any siblings, so it feels pretty awesome to see that Reggie's always there for me. He's so nice to me and always helps me mess with you."

Paul glared his usual glare at her. "I'm not sure if that's such a good thing."

Dawn giggled girlishly, a red tint lighting up her cheeks. "You know Paul, even though I like Reggie, I think I like you more."

Paul blushed the slightest bit. "I never asked who you liked more! What are you saying?!"

Dawn blushed a bit more. "Well, I don't know. You just seem more fun to be around. I-It's not as if I like you or anything like that though!"

Paul blushed a bit more, making it almost noticeable. "Yeah...I don't like you like that either!"

Of course, with Reggie's perfect timing, he's awaken to see the two blushing at eachother.

"Oh. Are things getting steamy in here?" Reggie asked as he sat up.

The red in Paul's face was now from anger. "Don't say it like that! And of course we aren't doing anything like what you're thinking!"

"Really? What do you think I'm thinking?" Reggie had a cat-like expression on his face.

"Shut up, idiot! Anyway, you shouldn't be out drinking all alone!"

Reggie got in his tease-dere mode. "I wasn't PLANNING to be alone. I expected a woman to come home with me."

"Will you quit saying weird stuff like that?!"

While those argued, Dawn prepared dinner and soon enough it was finished. Tonight they'd be having steak and rice.

"Quit arguing and get ready for dinner!" commanded Dawn as she set their plates.

Dawn didn't need to say that twice. They didn't utter another word and instead rushed to the dinner table.

Once Paul's plate was in sight, he began digging in like a pig. Dawn spawned her spray bottle out of no where and squirted him.

"Just because the manners lesson is over doesn't mean that you should just slop around again."

Paul wiped the water from his face and pouted as he ate his plate more 'politely.' Reggie pointed a finger at Paul and laughed. Dawn sprayed Reggie as well.

"Teasing people isn't very nice Reggie."

Reggie began another one of his theatrical performances. A spotlight seemed to shine on him as he performed. "How could you do this to me, Dawn?! I thought you were my friend! You betrayed me!"

Dawn went along with the script, pulling out some lines of her own. "I'm sorry, Reggie. I don't know what came over me."

Reggie began to fake cry as he held Dawn's hands. "So, you still love me?"

"Of course!" cried Dawn, throwing her arms around him.

Paul was annoyed. "Can you two cut it out?"

Reggie covered his mouth with his hand and snickered. "Is Paul jealous that I got a hug from Dawn?"

"Why would I be jealous of that?!"

Dawn smiled over at them, but then a question came to mind. "Do you know how to dance Paul?"

Reggie answered for him. "He dances as well as a dying walrus, but I'm pretty good!"

"Ok. Then tomorrows lesson will be to teach him how to dance!"

"Can I help?"

"Of course Reggie!"

Reggie turned to Paul and patted him on the head. "From now on, call me Reggie-sensei!"

The night ended as Paul and Reggie argued until they fell asleep. Paul fell asleep on top of Reggie, one hand around his throat. Dawn threw a blanket over them and settled down on the couch. Tomorrow would be a long day.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Day 4. 4 days before the dance.

Paul had to rise early. Reggie and Dawn picked up his mattress and carried him out to the living room, forcing him into the morning sun.

He awoke bitterly, Dawn and Reggie smiling mischievous at him. Then Paul remembered. These two clowns were going to teach him how to dance.

'Great,' He thought, sarcasm flowing from him.

"What dance should we teach him?" Reggie asked, the question directed towards Dawn.

"How about the waltz?"

"Perfect!" Reggie turned to Paul. "For now, you can just sit and observe. Dawn and I will show you the dance. Keep a close eye on Reggie-sensei!"

Reggie winked and Paul scowled. "You aren't my sensei..."

Reggie ignored Paul and walked over to Dawn, placing one hand on her side, and taking her hand. Dawn put her hand on his shoulders.

Something about this really pissed Paul off, but he wasn't about to admit that. He just fumed as they began to dance.

The two moved in sort of a bow formation, silently counting in 3 beats. Paul didn't like this. The way they moved seemed so perfect. TOO perfect. And he hated it.

Finally, he succumbed to his anger. "I think that's enough! Just show me how to do the frickin' dance now!"

Reggie chuckled. "Somebody looks...JEALOUS."

Paul was about to rampage like an angry Tyranitar. "I'm not jealous! It's just so boring sitting here!"

"No. You're jealous alright."

"Am not!"

Just then, Reggie tripped Dawn, causing her to fall back into his arms. He smiled down at her as she blushed madly. Paul was furious!

"If you don't like her, maybe I'll take her."

"No way!"

"Que sera sera, Paul. Whatever will be will be. And maybe it will be that I'll be Dawn's boyfriend!"

Paul didn't realize what he'd done until after it had happened. He hit Reggie so hard that he fell to the ground and caught Dawn in his own arms.

Reggie ignored his pain and smirked up at them. "Oh ho ho! Paul, I never pictured you as being a night in shining armor. You saved the princess from my clutches!"

Dawn was blushing even more now and Paul panicked. "I-I didn't mean to! It isn't what you think!"

Reggie smiled. "I was THINKING anything at all. What did you think I was talking about?"

"GO TO HELL!"

"Um...Paul?" Dawn squeaked.

"WHAT?!"

Dawn blushed. "Can you put me down now?"

Paul then realized that he was still holding Dawn, very close to him at that. He then dropped her and she thudded to the ground.

"OW!"

Reggie scolded Paul. "Now now, Paul, you don't have to take your anger out on your girlfriend."

"SHE ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Reggie shrugged. "If you say so."

Dawn got back up, pulling her spray bottle out of thin air (once again) and squirting Paul until it was empty.

"Hmph! I offer to teach you how to dance and THIS is how you repay me?" she grunted.

"I don't WANT to learn how to dance!"

"Well if your dancing is like a dying walrus you might need some help."

Paul swallowed his anger. "I don't dance like a dying walrus, I just don't dance around people I don't care for."

Dawn blinked. "So you CAN dance?"

Paul nodded. "Yeah. My mom taught me before she died. I only dance for people I open up to."

Dawn blushed a bit. "Have you opened up to me at all?"

Paul didn't respond for a while. After a long period of silence, he asked something. "Do you REALLY want to know what I think of you?"

Dawn nodded and Paul sighed.

"Then meet me at Ichigo Park later. Make sure that Reggie doesn't follow you."

"That's Reggie-SENSEI to you, Paul!" Reggie stated.

Paul rolled his eyes and left the house, leaving a blushing Dawn standing alone.

"What DOES Paul think of me...?"

* * *

Sorry for the short chappy, but I wanted to update before I had to leave. I only have about an hour left, so sorry. I just hate to not update. I hoped you enjoyed anyway! Sorry for leaving at a cliffhanger, but I'll be sure to update soon. Thank you all for your kind reviews and just for reading this. It makes me happy to be able to see your joy out of my fanfictions. Ask for an update and I promise to give it! Thank you all once more.

-IchigoHatake


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Paul walked along the broken up cement, crunching leaves as he went. Ichigo Park. This was the place he'd first met Dawn, although she'd already forgotten. Troublesome girl...

Paul stared out at the park. It wasn't as populated with children as it used to be. In fact, it was desolate.

He walked over to an old wooden swing and sat on it, pumping his legs and swinging. As a kid, he'd always loved to come here with his parents...

A single tear fell from Paul's eyes, he blinked and held back on any future tears. Now wasn't the time to be getting depressed. He couldn't shake away his thoughts though.

Kana Shinji. That had been his mother's name. She used to bring him to Ichigo Park all the time. That's where his mom and dad had met.

'It's a place full of love and good memories,' she'd told him. 'I want you to make some memories here too!'

'You mean you want me to...fall in LOVE?!' questioned young Paul.

'Maybe,' said Kana. 'But not today. You're far too young to understand something as powerful as love.'

'Mom? Do you love me?'

She smiled down at him and ruffled his hair. 'Of course I do! Don't I tell you that everyday?'

Paul hadn't realized he was crying until the flashback ended. Thousands of shiny, silver tears dropped from his eyes, sparkling like diamonds in the sun. How long had it been since the last time he'd cried?

Another flashback began as he remembered a promise he'd made to his mother while at the park.

'Mom?'

Kana smiled down at him brightly. 'Yes? What is it, Paul?'

'Do you think I'll find love?'

Kana chuckled. 'That's a weird thing to wonder about at your age.'

Paul blushed a bit. 'Well, none of the girls in my class like me.'

Kana thought for a moment. 'Your teacher says it's you who doesn't like them.'

'Well she's wrong! There is someone I think I like...'

'Oh? Who's that?'

'Her name's Dawn! She really girly and stuff, but she's ok.'

'Well then,' his mother started. 'If you like her, promise me you'll always care for her, ok? Sometimes we women need someone to lean on. If she's ever in trouble, will you be there to protect her?'

'Yeah. It can't be that hard. The boys in my grade are wimpy anyway so it should be easy to keep her safe.'

Kana laughed and embraced Paul. 'Alright then. Maybe you can invite her to play here with you sometime.'

'Yeah!'

Paul wiped away some tears, gripping the ropes of the swing tightly as he fought to keep it together. This wasn't like him, to be weak like this. He was strong. Strong! Why was he crying?

"Paul, what's wrong?!"

Paul turned quickly, cursing himself as he saw Dawn standing there in worry. He wiped away his tears and stood up, facing away from her.

"Did Reggie and I say something wrong" she placed a kind hand on his shoulder, but he shook her off.

"It isn't you. Don't ever think it's you. There's only one thing you could do to make me cry..." Paul stopped. He wasn't ready to say this yet.

"Paul..."

Before she could ask any more questions, he asked her something.

"Do you remember the first time we met?"

Dawn nodded. "Yeah. The first time we met, you had a fight with Ash and-"

He cut her off. "You really did forget."

Dawn stepped back, a bit confused. "What do you mean? That was the first time I ever saw you."

Paul turned around, his eyes only mildly wet. "You really ARE a troublesome girl. Just forget it! If you can't remember, then stay away from me! You came here to know what I think of you, right? At first I thought...nevermind that. It's what I feel now that counts. And if you can't remember the first day we met, then I HATE you!"

Paul ran off, deep into the woods along the forest and out of sight. Dawn stood there, staring down at her feet. Then, it suddenly hit her.

"Back when we had first entered elementary school..."

The flashback began.

Young Dawn had been scared and lost. She was walking home on her own and somehow ended up in the middle of nowhere.

'Help! Someone! Is anyone out there?!'

It had all seemed hopeless and she started to cry, not knowing if she'd ever see her family again. Then, a strange boy appeared.

His hair had been the softest shade of purple and his eyes were slightly cold. He looked to be around her age.

'You there! Girl with the weird blue hair. Are you lost?'

She puffed out her cheeks in anger. 'My hair is not weird! Yours is!'

The boy hissed a bit. 'I was going to help you out but maybe you don't need it.'

As he started to walk away, Dawn attached to his arm. 'Please don't go! I'm really lost!'

Paul grinned. 'I thought so. Fine I'll take you home. Where is it?'

Dawn sniffled. 'I don't know which way...'

Paul sighed. 'You're a troublesome girl, aren't you? Fine. I might have a map.'

Dawn smiled and blushed a little as the boy fished through his bag and found his map.

As he unrolled it, he asked, "What's your name anyway troublesome?'

'Dawn Berlitz! We moved here a while ago and I'm just getting in to elementary school.'

Paul seemed pleased. 'Well I'm Paul Shinji and I'm also entering elementary school.'

'Then we might be going to school together!' cheered Dawn.

Paul flicked her chin. 'Worry about that later. Don't you want to go home?'

Dawn laughed. 'Yeah. You're right. Lead the way!'

That had started everything. That day he'd brought her to the park. From that day on, Paul and Dawn had been friends, but everyone went off on their own journeys all too soon, forgetting about each other. How could she have forgotten the day they'd met?

Dawn wandered off into the woods blindly. She didn't care if she got lost as long as she could find Paul. She remembered. She remembered and wanted him to know that. Paul Shinji. Yes. He'd been her first elementary school crush.

* * *

I hope you guys liked the chapter. I am trying my very best to update and I appreciate all the reviews. I never expected this to become so popular. Thank you for everything and be sure to check out my other stories! Thank you all so much!

-IchigoHatake


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Somehow, Dawn managed to find Paul through the mess of trees. He was sitting down on a rock and crying.

Dawn winced, her chest suddenly as heavy as lead. Her heart was aching. She couldn't stand to see Paul in this condition. This wasn't like him. It wasn't the Paul Shinji she'd grown to...to...love.

'I...I love Paul. I love him.'

The thought was so overwhelming she didn't think she could move, but she had to. Paul was crying and she had to tell him she remembered.

"I-I remember the time we met!" screamed out Dawn.

Paul spun around, tears falling from his eyes. He looked at Dawn, who had tears forming in her eyes as well. She was shaking and clutching her chest.

"And...I remember the first time you took me to the park."

Neither of them spoke, the flashback hitting them both at once.

Paul blushed a bit as he showed Dawn to the park. 'This is the park my mom brings me to. She thought it would be nice to invite you.'

Dawn smiled the childish smile he loved. 'It's so pretty! Thanks for bringing me, Paul!'

Dawn ran over to a large tree. It was bigger and wider than any of the other trees there. There were initials carved everywhere.

'What's this, Paul?' asked Dawn, pointing to the tree.

Paul walked over and smiled. 'Mom calls it "Lover's tree." Lots of couples have carved their initials into it. My mom and dad did.'

'Where are their initials?' asked Dawn, looking around the trunk.

Paul pointed towards the middle of the tree where there were two initials that seemed larger than the rest.

_K+K_

'K+K? The both start with K. What are their names?'

'My mom is Kana and my dad is Katsu.'

'Wow. So they fell in love here?'

Paul nodded. 'Yeah. Mom says that I'll bring the person I love here someday too.'

Dawn smiled. 'I wonder who I'll fall in love with...'

Both Paul and Dawn snapped back to reality, facing each other. Dawn took in a breath and smiled pathetically.

"I guess a lot of stuff has changed now. We were friends back then but we grew apart..."

Dawn took another breath and wiped a few more tears. Paul stared don at his feet, clenching his fists.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Things have changed."

Dawn looked up at him again and walked over to him, stopping about a foot away from him.

"One thing hasn't changed since then," she said, smiling a bit more. "I...I still...still love you, Paul."

Paul's eyes widened and he took a step back, falling over as he tripped on a stone. Once he fell, he noticed the sky above them. It was pitch black. The middle of the night.

"We should go home," he said, getting back up and averting eye contact with her."

"But Paul-"

"I said we should go home!" he snapped. "Reggie's probably about to call the police to find us."

Dawn nodded as more tears welt up in her eyes. She too now noticed how late it was.

"Paul...do you like me too?" she asked as she followed him out of the forest.

Paul didn't answer and Dawn dropped the subject, pushing her feelings back. She needed to keep these feelings under lock and key or else she might lose it.

Dawn stopped when she saw Reggie in the clearing. He turned to them and relief struck him like one of Paul's punches when he was angry.

Reggie rushed over to them and hugged them, holding them tight. After holding them for a while he broke away.

"What the hell were you doing out here?!"

Paul didn't answer and instead pushed Reggie and entered the car Reggie had came here in. Reggie turned to Dawn.

"Can I tell you in the morning? I'm exhausted."

Reggie saw the tears in her eyes and wiped them, giving her another hug. "Alright. You'll need to tell me why you were crying too."

Dawn nodded and hugged Reggie a bit tighter. "Thanks, Reggie. You're a pretty good brother."

Reggie smiled and led her over to the car. Dawn got in the front seat, not wanting to sit next to Paul, and buckled up.

Reggie then drove the two teenagers home, an awkward silence in the atmosphere. The two went to bed immediately when they got home and so did Reggie. Tomorrow would be another long day.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Day 5. 3 days until the dance.

Reggie awoke early. He hadn't gotten the best sleep last night. He was too busy worrying about what had happened between Paul and Dawn.

He took a peek at the blunette who was passed out on the couch. Her eyes were puffy and red and her hair was a tangled mess. She was even frowning in her sleep.

Reggie sighed and turned away. He'd always thought of Dawn as a little sister. He'd always looked out for her and had fun with her. She'd even opened up Paul a bit. He couldn't stand seeing her like this.

He didn't want to disturb her sleep, but he was getting very anxious. He had to know what was going on.

He shook her arm, gently rousing her from her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open, showing two depressed blue eyes.

"Reggie?" said Dawn, sitting up and stretching. "Is it time to get up already?"

"Not exactly," replied Reggie. "Sorry for waking you up so early, but can you please tell me what happened last night. I'm worried."

Dawn tried to avert the question. "You know, I'm kinda tired I-"

"Dawn!" Reggie snapped. "What happened?"

Dawn tried to fight them back, but she couldn't. Tears overflowed from her eyes as she cried. Reggie dropped his coffee mug in surprise.

"Did I say that wrong?! I didn't mean to sound mean!"

Dawn shook her head. "You didn't do anything wrong. It's Paul."

Reggie lt Dawn sit and cry for a while before responding.

"I know you're in pain, Dawn, but you need to tell me what happened."

Dawn wiped away some tears and bit her lip. She took a moment to breathe and then spoke.

"When I got to the park, I saw Paul crying..."

Reggie's eye widened a bit. Paul NEVER cried. He couldn't remember a time Paul had cried in front of him. (except for when he was really little)

Dawn continued. "He asked me if I remembered the first time we met. When I said no he ran off. I followed after him once I remembered."

The first time they met? That's right. Reggie remembered. Paul had told him all about it.

"And...when I found him...I...confessed to him..."

Reggie's eyes lit up. "What did he say?!"

Dawn wiped away another tear. "He wouldn't answer. I asked him, but he kept changing the subject..."

Reggie's expression saddened. "I'm sorry, Dawn. None of the guys in our family have ever been too good with feelings. Our dad took forever to propose to mom."

"Reggie?" Dawn began to say. "It may sound stupid, but I'd like to know more about your dad."

Reggie smiled a bit. "He's long gone now, but he was a great dad. A decent husband too I suppose. He was actually pretty shy. He's just like Paul."

Dawn was confused. "Just like Paul?! Paul has no heart. He isn't shy at all."

Reggie chuckled. "He used to be really shy. It was when mom and dad died that he turned so cold."

Dawn shifted uncomfortably. "Their death must have been tough on him."

"Very," agreed Reggie. "But we're off topic. Back to my dad. He was a shy guy and when he and mom got together, it as a bit awkward. It took mom forever to get him to open up."

Reggie leaned back in his seat, deep in thought and pulling out memories he thought he'd forgotten.

"Mom said that his propose must have been the lamest thing ever. Dad was shaking and close to tears."

Reggie and Dawn both laughed a little, picturing it in their minds. Dawn thought he sounded like a weird guy.

"Mom said yes anyway. She loved him. She also couldn't help but feel bad for him."

Dawn laughed. "Your dad sounds really...different."

"For sure," he said nodding.

It was then that the two heard the creak of a certain someone's door opened. Into the living room stepped Paul, looking awful.

His eyes were bloodshot and he had bags. He obviously had a terrible sleep. His hair was messy and his expression was bitter.

The look in his eyes changed when he saw Dawn though. She was smiling with Reggie. Had she forgotten about last night?

Dawn's eyes went cold as she saw Paul. "Um...good morning," she whispered.

Paul sighed sadly as he looked at her. He could see the depression in her eyes. And...he hated it.

"Dawn, meet me in my room in a few minutes. I think we should talk."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Dawn knocked on Paul's door, anxiously awaiting what he might want to tell her. She was excited to know, but at the same time was worried. What if he was rejecting her? He'd never answered her last night after all.

Paul quickly answered and gestured for her to come inside. He kicked aside lots of books and papers and cleared a path for her.

Dawn stood awkwardly. "So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Paul sighed, pacing a bit. He wasn't sure what to say. What DID he want to talk about? He couldn't even remember now. All he could do was stare into Dawn's dead eyes.

Paul stopped pacing and turned to her. He had to say SOMETHING. He could apologize for making her cry or tell her how he feels. Just tell her SOMETHING!

"Dawn, I know I hurt you last night. I'm sorry. Um...I'm pretty dense when it comes to feelings and stuff. But..."

But? But?! But! What did he want to say? Please just don't say something ridiculous or stupid!

"But...I don't think I can answer you yet..."

Dawn's eyes seemed to go colder as Paul spoke. Dawn felt ready to die. He couldn't answer? What was that supposed to mean? Paul wasn't finished yet.

"Not yet, but...I promise to tell you my true feelings after the dance. Until then, can we be friends?"

Dawn still wasn't completely satisfied, but for some reason she wasn't upset any more. A faint smile made its way to her face.

"Just don't keep me waiting TOO long, Shinji!"

Paul nodded. "You know...I never showed you my dancing skills."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Please. I doubt you're any good."

Paul raised his eyebrows. "You wanna bet?"

"Ten bucks says you suck!"

"Deal! Prepare to eat your words, Berlitz."

Paul threw a small bead at the stereo and because of his excellent aim, it hit the on button and soft music played.

Dawn blushed. This was a song meant for a slow dance! Paul crept closer over to her and put a random rose in his mouth.

"Care to dance?" he asked, trying to make her feel awkward. It was working.

"Whatever! Just don't do anything Reggie would do..."

Paul laughed. Dawn wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist. Though they were reluctant, they inched closer together and started to dance.

Paul lead her slowly across the room, dancing like a professional. Paul wasn't kidding when he said he could dance!

"Looks like I owe you ten bucks," sighed Dawn.

"Keep the money. The look on your face right now is priceless!"

Dawn blushed and tried to restrain from slapping him. "Whatever! Why are we doing this anyway?!"

Paul hissed. "Can't you ever shut up and go with the flow for once?"

Dawn relaxed and just danced, feeling the heat from Paul's body. With his cold exterior, you'd never guess that he was so warm. So warm...and handsome...and a bit dense too. She really loved him...

Paul noticed how warm she was as well. Why did she always get so red around him? Did he make her sick? Or maybe that was a genuine blush...

Just as the sweetness of the moment reached its peak, it was broken apart when the two were startled by a camera flash.

In the doorway stood Reggie, clicking through his camera happily.

"Great picture! Can I get another?"

The blood drained away from Paul's face when Reggie showed them the picture. They were so close. It was...AH!

"I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!" threatened Paul.

Reggie ran away quickly. "Catch me if you can!"

Dawn groaned as she stepped out of the room. Paul and Reggie ran through the house looking like cartoon characters. Dawn sweatdropped as Paul tried desperately to steal the camera away.

"REGGIE! IF YOU DON'T LET ME BUST THAT CAMERA, I'LL BUST YOUR HEAD!"

Reggie pretended that he was afraid and screamed. "Dawn, call the cops! Paul is threatening my life! Help!"

Dawn ignored their shenanigans and went to make dinner. She decided to make spaghetti. Why? Reggie and Paul hated pasta. This would be the consequence for Reggie and Paul running through the house.

Dawn sighed and started everything up. The dance was so close, but she didn't know how much more of this she could take. Boys...can't live with them and can't live without them I guess.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Day 6. 2 days before the dance.

Dawn fell out of the bed and hit her head on the coffee table when she saw Paul hovering over her. Paul panicked as Dawn held her head where she'd hit it.

"Ow!" she groaned.

Paul was trying to comprehend everything. "Why did you jump like that?"

"YOU SCARED THE HECK OUTTA ME!" she hissed, rising to her feet.

"What did I do?!"

"You were hovering over me like that stalker, Conway!"

"What?!"

Dawn blushed and stuttered, "N-NEVERMIND..."

Paul grumbled and went into the kitchen.

"Where are you going?! I'm hurt!" screeched Dawn.

"I was getting you an ice pack!" Paul replied.

Dawn moaned and sat back on the couch. What was Paul doing anyway just hovering like that? Did he want something...or was he just being creepy?

Dawn giggled. Haha. Paul Shinji a creeper? Maybe...but probably not. Besides, he wouldn't be able to compete with Conway. Conway was one weird guy.

Paul came back in with a fresh icepack. Dawn snatched it out of his hands right away and held it up to her throbbing head, giving him an evil eye.

As usual, our star of the fanfiction takes this opportunity to make another performance. Put your hands together for Reggie Shinji! *applause*

Reggie eyed the two suspiciously as he entered. Reggie chuckled weirdly when he saw that Dawn had an icepack.

"I didn't know you two had THAT kind of a relationship. Paul, you're so abusive! Can't you treat the lady with some respect?"

Dawn laughed cutely as Paul tried to hold in his temper.

"For your information she hit her head when she fell off the couch!"

Reggie smiled with a cat-like expression. "Likely story, but will the cops believe it?"  
Reggie reached for the [hone and started dialing.

"You're seriously calling the cops?! It wasn't my fault!"

Reggie laughed. "Silly Paul, I'm ordering pizza. Do you think I'd really call the cops with no evidence that you hit her?"

Paul face drained away and his anger was lost. "I really hate you..."

"Yeah, so you say," said Reggie, pulling something out of the drawer. "And I'm sure you're about to hate me more!"

Reggie revealed two tickets to...

"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU'VE WON A TRIP TO THE SPA! A GIRLY PLACE WHERE DAWN CAN ENJOY HERSELF AND WHERE YOU'LL BE TORTURED!" screamed Reggie like a game show host.

Dawn cheered and Paul was pissed. "I'm not going to a girly spa!"

Reggie stared at Paul coldly and evilly. "Think of it as retribution for making Dawn cry.

Dawn put on a fake crying face. "If you don't go, I'll cry again."

Paul gave in reluctantly. "Whatever. I guess I have to go!"

Dawn leaped for joy. "Yes! Thanks Paul! You too, Reggie!"

Reggie patted her shoulder. "That's what I'm here for Dawn. To look after you and cause misery to Paul."

Paul then realized all of this had been one of their little plays. "I can't take much more of your skits. They're slowly killing me."

Dawn laughed. "As long as you don't die before the dance, I'm happy. Feel free to die any time you want afterward."

"And if you die young, I'll take Dawn for myself!" teased Reggie.

Paul didn't take it as a tease. "YOU ABSOLUTELY WILL NOT!"

After another hour of bickering and cute skits performed by Dawn and Reggie, the two finally trekked over to the spa. What awaits them there? You'll find out in the next chapter!

* * *

Sorry if this was a bit short! Some chapters are better short than dragged out though. Thank you for all your kind reviews! It's all those reviews that keep me wanting to write more. I appreciate each one of my readers and I thank you all! Someday, I hope you'll read my books if I become a true author! Bye for now.

-IchigoHatake


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Dawn inhaled the sweet scent of lavender as she entered the spa, a depressed boy trailing behind her.

If Paul could make one wish, it would be to destroy anything and everything remotely girly. He couldn't stand places like this.

As Paul complained, Dawn handed the counter lady the all day spa coupons that Reggie had gifted her. The lady happily took in an snickered when she saw Paul.

Paul glared at the woman. "What do you think you're looking at?!"

The woman practically threw herself underneath the counter, hiding from Paul's wrath. No one wanted to be around him when he was angry. Except for Dawn that is.

"This isn't a horror game, Paul. Quit glaring at everyone and get ready to girl up!" shouted Dawn.

"What do you mean by girl up?"

"Reggie gave me TWO all day passes. I'm putting you through this as well."

Paul thought he heard something shatter. Hmmm. Must have been his manhood because the first place Dawn dragged him to was their nail salon.

"As I've said a million times before, and this time I STRESS it, Please someone kill me now! I can't endure this! I'll do anything if someone will just save me!" shouted Paul, wanting to cry. He wouldn't of course. He'd cried in front of Dawn once before and that hadn't gone to well.

As Dawn walked in, two young women seated them in chairs. They didn't question why Paul was there. They must be used to girls forcing their boyfriends to come her. The only difference was Paul wasn't Dawn's boyfriend...yet.

Dawn was handed a really fancy magazine. She looked through it and pointed to a nail style she wanted.

"I'll take this!" she said, then looked back down at the magazine. "And Paul over there will take this!"

Paul was alarmed. "What are they gong to do to me?"

"I think it would be better for you to be surprised."

"Help...," whimpered Paul.

What happened was magic. Paul was completely transformed. If he still had dignity, it was gone now. Paul just became Paulina.

His nail were filed and even. Very smooth. They were painted pink with small purple flowers that reminded Dawn of Munna's pattern. How cute!

Of course Paul didn't think it was cute.

"Kawaii!" shrieked Dawn.

"Are there any knives? I need to cut off my fingers!"

Dawn gagged. "Ew! Don't say stuff like that. Just hold your head high and follow me to the hair department."

What happened in the hair department was a thousand times worse. The ladies giggled and sang as they turned Paul into a girl.

When they were done, Paul didn't look much like a man anymore. His hair was styled and curled. His bangs were styled and his hair was lined with pink and purple ribbons. Aw. Dawn wished she could do this to him everyday.

Well, I don't want to put down all the details of the day. Let's just skip to the part where I describe how Paul turned out in the end.

He now wore make-up. Eye shadow, mascara, lipstick, blush, you name it an he had it on. He also had golden hoop earrings and a gold necklace on. They had tried to force him into a dress, but it hadn't worked. Paul was lucky to have escaped those women alive.

There was one more place Dawn wanted to go before they left. She was sure that Paul would enjoy it too.

"There's a hot spring here," Dawn commented. "We should take a dip!"

"Sure," shrugged Paul. "Might help with all these nerves."

Dawn laughed. "Yeah. Just don't peek at me!"

Paul growled. "I'm not like that!"

The two separated to different areas to remove their clothes and enter the hot spring. The walls were tall, so there was no chance of any peeking Toms or Pauls for that matter. The wall wasn't sound proof though, so Dawn and Paul could hear each other.

"I hate you for taking me her, but this is kinda relaxing," sighed Paul.

Dawn sighed happily too. "Yeah. I'll try and make this up to you sometime."

"Don't bother. This makes up for it just fine. I wish Reggie would quit being so cheap and buy us a hot tub."

"Yeah...," said Dawn, sinking deeper into the water.

After a long period of silence, Paul started to worry. "Dawn?!"

When she didn't answer, he knew something was up. He got out immediately and ran to find some help. He wasn't going to check on her. He wasn't Conway. (Ah. I put in so many Conway references)

Basically what happened was that Dawn enjoyed the water a bit too much and didn't realize how light headed she was getting. She fainted, but was saved in time so that she wouldn't drown. Paul carried her home and put her to sleep, then went to bed himself.

It had been a long and hard day for Paul, but for once, he was actually curious and excited about what would happen tomorrow. He couldn't wait.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Day 7. 1 day before the dance

Paul awoke earlier than usual this morning. WAY too early. It was 5:30 in the morning. He decided to just go back to sleep.

He tossed and turned, throwing himself all across the bed and tying himself into a blanket cocoon. He struggled, but he was stuck like this.

"Help!" he called out, squirming to break free.

And who else would happen to wander in but Reggie? Of course he'd show up at an embarrassing time for Paul. And it just so happened he had brought his camera with him. For 'no reason' of course.

He snickered at Paul and raised his camera. "Say cheese, Mr. Caterpie!"

Paul tried to look away from the camera, but was completely immobile. All he could do was scowl in the camera's direction.

Reggie pouted. "Would it kill you to smile? Give me some emotion! Something to work with!"

Paul made an evil sound that no living being could possibly make. "Help me out of here dammit!"

Reggie waved his finger. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Language Paul. You wouldn't want to upset our younger readers!"

"What?!"

"Oops. Broke the fourth wall. Well, see ya later Paul!" and with that, Reggie dashed out of the room leaving Paul still wrapped in his blanket.

Paul must have waited a half hour before Dawn finally walked in to bug him, noticing how he was wrapped up like a Christmas present.

"This looks when funnier than the picture Reggie showed me!" Dawn laughed, falling to the floor crying.

"Just up and get me out of this!" demanded Paul.

Dawn wiped awy from tears and looked at him angrily. "And why should I? I didn't even hear a please. What happened to all those manners I taught you?"

"I threw them out the window!" he retorted.

Dawn once again randomly spawned a full spray bottle and squirted him until he felt like he was drowning.

"Where do you keep that thing?!"

Dawn smiled wickedly. "You'll never know..."

As Paul pondered, Dawn grabbed hold of one of Paul's (many) pocket knives and cut him free of the blanket.

"Great! Now I have to buy a new one!" he complained.

Dawn put her hands on her hips. "Quit complaining. Guys who complain aren't very attractive you know."

"Neither are irritating girly girls."

"Whatever. You're just jealous!"

Paul looked her up and down. "Jealous of what?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Nevermind. Let's go out somewhere today to party!"

"Why are we partying?" asked Paul bitterly.

"Reggie thinks we should all go out and eat before the dance!"

Paul had completely forgotten the dance. Wasn't that tomorrow. All the horror flashed by him at once. Pictures, tuxedos, punch, dresses, etc. He was about to puke.

"I'd rather stay here," said Paul, covering himself back up with his blanket which was now shredded to bits.

Dawn tore the blanket off of him, ripping it a bit more. "If you don't go to the restaurant with us then I'll take you back to the spa!"

No! Not the spa. She could do anything she wanted with him as long as he never went back there again. His nails were still partially stained with nail polish. He'd picked off most of it, but some still remained.

"Fine. Just give me ten minutes of peace."

Dawn quickly agreed nd scampered off to find something to wear. Reggie was taking them to a really fancy restaurant and she wanted to look her best.

Paul got up and stretched, blowing some hair out of his face. For some reason, he couldn't help but smile. Maybe going somewhere with those two morons would be fun. Maybe he might even smile today. Maybe...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Paul wasn't sure how 'fabulous' and 'classy' this restaurant would be, so he decided to dress up, but only a little bit.

He threw on a semi decent shirt along with a black vest that had hidden itself in the deepest depths of Paul's unmanageable closet. Then, he chose some pants that looked schmancy enough. He combed out his hair a bit and decided he was good.

He felt inferior when he saw what his older brother was wearing.

Reggie was completely decked out. Fancy vest, nice long sleeve shirt and matching pants. He looked kind of like a bar tender, but Paul actually felt...jealous. Green with envy. Paul was jealous of his brother. That was a first.

"Like my get up?" asked Reggie, winking at Paul.

Paul rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Where's troublesome?"

"Right here!" called out the girl.

Paul did a 180 spin and held in a gasp when he saw Dawn. She was...she was really beautiful. REALLY beautiful. She'd literally then Paul's breath away. Paul hd to take a minute to let it soak in as he gasped for air.

Dawn was wearing a gorgeous lacy blue dress with a small white jacket over it. She clutched a matching purse. Her shoes were flats and they matched everything else she was wearing. Her hair hadn't been done up, but it was brushed thoroughly and a blue headband pushed it back.

Dawn cocked her head to the side in confusion as Paul fought to keep his cool. He'd never seen her look so pretty. If this was what she was wearing to the restaurant, then what could she possibly be wearing to the dance?

As Paul kept staring t her, mouth gaping open, Reggie snickered in an all knowing way, and Dawn swayed awkwardly.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Do I look okay?"

Paul nodded, regaining himself at last. "You look fine. Let's just go. I'm starving."

Reggie sighed, disappointed that Paul missed another perfect opportunity to court her. She'd say yes if he just asked her out already.

Dawn stood dumbfounded for a while, ignoring some unwanted thoughts that popped into her head, and chased after Paul.

Reggie smiled after the two, following from a distance. He was just waiting for one of them to make a move on the other. His video camera was ready.

Reggie took his car keys out of his pocket and unlocked the doors. He sat in front of the wheel, Dawn beat Paul to the passenger seat so Paul sat in back. Reggie smiled. Dang those kids for not getting together yet. It's just like those whippersnappers to keep a big brother waiting.

It took round fifteen minutes to get to the restaurant and throughout those fifteen minutes, Paul and Dawn decided to argue. Reggie rejoiced as it was finally time to enter the restaurant.

Reggie led the two in and up to a pedestal where a stout gentleman waited for them. He looked up at them.

"Do you have a reservation?" he asked looking them up and down, beginning to judge them.

"Yes," replied Reggie. "Reservation for Shinji."

The stout man looked over the list for a long period of time before finding their names at last.

"Ah! Here it is. Shinjis. Party if three. I'll have someone show you to your table."

Another man approached them. He ws much skinnier, but had a mustache styled in the strangest was imaginable.

"Would you prefer a window seat or one more closed off?" he asked.

"Window seat please," Reggie answered.

The dances were decked out with fine tablecloths and were all candle lit. Chandeliers hung from the ceilings sparkling brighter than any diamond. Normally, Paul would be out of his element in a place like this, but for some reason, no warning alarms rang off. He was at peace in here.

Just as Dawn was about to pull out her chair to sit, Reggie stopped her and faced Paul.

"Ahem. Shouldn't the gentleman pull out the chair FOR the lady?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at Paul.

Paul normally would've glared back at him, but he didn't feel like it. He just obeyed Reggie and pulled out the chair for Dawn.

She sat down neatly and Paul pushed it back in for her, taking a seat of his own on the other side of the table.

Reggie tried to sneak off unobtrusively, but Paul noticed him as he walked away.

"Where are you going Reggie?"

Reggie cursed under his breath and turned back to them. "I thought I'd give you guys some time to talk. Besides, I think I see someone I know."

Without another word, Reggie ran off, leaving Paul and Dawn to mingle. Reggie was such a sly man.

Dawn turned over to Paul, unphased by Reggie's disappearance. "We might as well talk to the pass the time. Ask me anything you want and I swear to answer."

Paul blushed a bit s he thought of all the things he could ask, but did she really mean it when she said she'll answer anything?

"You'll answer no matter what?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yup!"

"No matter how embarrassing what I ask might be?"

"I don't care. Ask away. Anything at all."

"Okay..."

Paul hdn't expected this to happen, but their dinner trip had turned into a game of 20 questions. An opportunity like this might never come up again so why not play long? Besides, there were things he was curious about...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Ok," said Paul, thinking up a question. "I know your mom, Johanna, but what about your dad?"

Dawn looked distant, then answered. "I'm not sure. There are actually a lot of people whose dads have just disappeared. My dad is one of them."

Paul didn't like how depressed Dawn looked, so he quickly changed the subject and came up with a different question.

"Why are you so girly?"

Dawn laughed at the question. "I'm a girl. It's just in my nature."

Paul smiled a bit. "You ask me something."

Dawn thought for a moment. "Why do you think Reggie left?"

"To get us to talk to ech other calmly instead of just ripping each other's throats out."

Dawn giggled. "Yeah. We do argue a lot..."

"It's because we're polar opposites. We're just to different."

Dawn wasn't so sure of that. "Haven't you ever heard the phrase opposites attract?"

Paul blushed a bit and cleared his throat, wanting to change the subject. "Let's find Reggie. I want to get some food."

Dawn nodded. "Me too. I'm starving."

And as usual, Reggie appears when needed.

"Did somebody call?"

Paul rolled his eyes. "Sit down and grab a menu. We're ready to eat!"

Reggie laughed and sat down next to Paul, picking up a very decorative menu. They all examined it for a while until a waiter walked over.

"What would you like?" asked the waiter in a thick french accent.

Reggie was the first to speak. "I'll take the lobster meal. As for drinks, I'd just like some water."

Dawn answered next. "I'll take a fruit salad and some grape juice."

Paul felt awkward. Dawn and Reggie sounded so grown up. "Um...I'll take some spaghetti and some water."

The waiter nodded and walked away, taking the order to the kitchen.

When the meals finally came, everyone said thanks and dug in. Dawn even pulled out her spray bottle and one point because of Paul's terrible manners even though they were at a restaurant.

After the meal, Reggie decided to start up a conversation as they waited for dessert.

"Well, tomorrows the dance," said Reggie, smiling. "I guess that means you won't be staying with us much longer, Dawn."

Dawn nodded sadly. "I really enjoyed staying with you. It's sad to think that after the dance tomorrow I'll be leaving."

Paul wanted to speak, but didn't know what to say.

"You can visit anytime, Dawn. You're like family."

Dawn smiled at Reggie then turned to Paul, who looked upset. "Is something wrong?"

Paul shook his head. "It's nothing."

It wasn't nothing though. Paul remembered how he'd promised to tell Dawn what he really felt for her at the dance. His head was spinning.

No one spoke when dessert came. They all just absent mindedly played with their food, occasionally taking few small bites.

Paul looked sad and deep in thought. Dawn couldn't stand looking t that sad face. It killed her.

"Are you going to miss me or something Paul? You look like you're going to cry."

Paul blushed. "As if! I'm glad you're leaving!"

Dawn laughed. "If you say so, Paul."

Paul grumbled angrily and then Dawn knew he was just fine. Reggie smiled over at the two.

'I can't wait to see how things turn out for them,' he thought happily. 'Maybe I'll become an uncle someday.'

"Reggie?" asked Dawn, waving a hand in front of his face. "Earth to Reggie!"

Reggie snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh! Sorry. What is it?"

Paul sighed. "We were asking if you were ready to leave."

Reggie stretched and got up. "Yup. Let's go!"

* * *

Later that night, when everyone was asleep, Dawn slipped out of the house and laid in the grass, looking up at the stars.

She closed her eyes and prayed for good things to happen tomorrow. When she opened her eyes, she laughed in surprise as a shooting star passed by.

'I wish that Paul will love me. I want the dance to be magical.'

And with that wish, Dawn crawled back into bed and slept, dreaming of Paul and the dance tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Day 8. The dance is almost here...

Dawn slept in late, tired from staying up late at night to watch the stars. Paul was the one to arouse her.

After all the times she has sprayed him with water, yelled at him, forced him into things, and embarrassed him, it was his turn to irritate her. The question was: What should he do?

First of all, he took out his paint kit. The dabbed the brush in some black paint nd put a handlebar mustache on Dawn's face. Then, he painted the word idiot on her forehead. Finally, he doodle on her cheeks. She looked really silly. Paul knew that what he was doing was childish, but he didn't really care.

Once he was done scribbling on her face, in one swift movement, he pulled the blanket out from her and caused her to fall on the floor.

Dawn growled and glared at Paul. "I hate you..."

Paul held back his laughter. "You'll hate me more once you take a look at yourself in the mirror."

Dawn had a foreboding feeling. "Paul, what did you do to me?"

Paul grabbed a small mirror lying on the table. "Have a look for yourself."

Dawn hissed when she saw her painted face. She ripped the paint set out of Paul's hands and painted a big red X across his face.

Then, she stormed off, locking herself in the bathroom.

Reggie laughed as he walked out from his hiding place. He'd been watching the whole thing.

Reggie put a hand on Paul's shoulder to steady himself. "Nice one."

Paul pushed Reggie away from him. "I was just joking with her."

Reggie stopped laughing and looked over at Paul. "You realize today is the dance, don't you?"

No. No he hadn't realized. Today was the day Dawn had so looked forward to and he decided to start the day off by pissing her off. Smooth move Paul.

The rest of the afternoon went by awkwardly. Dawn made lunch and barely spoke with Paul. To be honest, Paul didn't like the atmosphere. He wanted Dawn to be all chatty and annoying and troublesome. He finally said something.

"Dawn, are you mad at me?"

Dawn looked at him as if he were the most ignorant person on the planet. "What do you think?! Of course I'm mad! You painted all over my face! It took forever to get it all off..."

What was this feeling that Paul was getting? Guilt? Not exactly. Was he sad? No that wasn't it. He didn't know what this feeling was, but he wanted to make her happy again.

Paul stood up and grabbed her wrist. "Come on. We have some time before that stupid dance, so let's go to the park. Last time we went there, I only made you upset, so let's make some good memories there."

Dawn blushed. She suddenly felt like she was walking on air. All her anger drained away and all she wanted to do was be around Paul.

Paul practically pulled her out of the house, desperate to make her smile again. Reggie watched happily, sipping from a coffee cup as he watched them leave.

'I never thought I'd be an uncle...'

He cleaned up the mess Dawn and Paul had left behind, then collapsed on the couch.

'Take good care of her Paul. If you don't, it won't be a skit. I'll literally kill you.'

* * *

Dawn smiled as she inhaled the sweet scent of the leaves and dirt. The park seemed so calm and peaceful. It made her feel so happy. It was like nothing else mattered but this one moment in time. The only thing that made this beautiful park better was the fact that Paul was here with her. Paul. The ignorant guy she loved.

She got on one of the wooden swings and looked over at Paul, staring at his perfect features. She blushed when he stared back over at her.

"Paul, push me!" she called over to him, rocking on the swing.

He smirked over at her. "What are you? 4 years old?"

Dawn stared over at him, eyes gleaming evilly. "I'm not in the mood for your insults. Just push me. You were the one who said to make some memories."

Paul sighed, angry that she'd used his own words against her, then walked over at gave her a push.

Dawn giggled as she slowly gained momentum. She took in a cool breath of air and stared up at the bright blue sky.

Things suddenly felt so magical. She felt like she was soaring through the sky and Paul was their to support her. She wished that things could be like this forever, but soon enough, her poketch beeped, signaling that she had one hour before the dance began.

She spontaneously jumped off the swing, startling Paul and began running home, also confusing Paul.

"Where are you going?!" he called out.

"Home! It's almost time for the dance!"

Paul groaned and ran, panting hard as he chased after her. For some reason, he felt really excited. After 7 days of torture, drama, fun, random skits, and annoying older brothers, Paul was finally going with Dawn to the dance. But even though he was happy, he felt a pang of sadness as well.

Even though most of the days had pissed him off so completely, there had been some really good moments too. He listed all of them in his head.

_When Dawn went to sleep in his room_

_When Dawn tried to teach me how to cook_

_When Dawn took me to her work and I gave her the charm bracelet_

_The time Dawn told him she liked him better than Reggie_

_The time he'd fought with Reggie over Dawn and caught her in his arms_

_The day Dawn had confessed to him_

_Then when he'd danced with her_

_He also thought the day Dawn fainted in the spa was funny_

_And then there was the day they went to the restaurant and talked_

_Then their was today. Today definitely made his favorite days list._

Paul smiled a genuine smile as he thought of all those times. All of that led up to this. Today was the end...Today would start or end something beautiful...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Dawn hit the front door with such force that Paul expected it to fall off its hinges. He sighed in relief when it didn't collapse.

Dawn shut herself away in the bathroom, supplies for the dance at hand. Dawn warned Paul not to look at her before the dance and he rolled his eyes in response.

"How can I not see you before the dance? Isn't Reggie going to drive us there?" he spoke to her through the bathroom door.

Dawn shook her head, but then realized he couldn't see her. "Correction! Reggie is driving YOU to the dance. I'm going in a limo."

Paul huffed. "Of course you are."

Dawn was seemingly perfect, but the one thing that bothered him more than anything else was her last name. Berlitz. The Berlitz name meant riches and power. He wanted to be on the same level as Dawn. Instead, he felt so low class.

He heard Dawn shuffle around, doing her hair and make up and putting on her dress. "Are you still out there, Paul?! Go! Get your tuxedo on!"

Paul obediently walked away and got his tux out of his drawer. He had buried it, not wanting to look at the damn thing, but now he was happy to see it.

As Paul put it on and looked at himself in the mirror he felt...different. Really different. It was like he wasn't him anymore.

Maybe he wasn't. A whole week of Dawn Berlitz had just happened. A whole week of her bubbly, smiley personality rubbing off on him. He felt more open. More in touch with himself. At first, he had hated how much Dawn had changed him, but now it felt like a miracle.

"Thank you Dawn," he whispered to himself. Or did he?

But of course, he was never alone. You're NEVER alone when you have siblings. Reggie was standing behind him, smiling in his common brotherly fashion.

Paul blushed slightly. Had he heard him thank Dawn?

"You really should say that to her face." He had heard.

Paul crossed his arms, regaining his cold attitude. 'What does it matter to you? I don't have to say anything to her."

Reggie just smiled. "There's something I know you want to tell her tonight."

Paul kept up the cool guy act. "Whatever. Just leave me alone."

Just as Paul was about to walk away, Reggie grabbed his arm and turned him back around, looking him sternly in the eyes.

"Don't screw this up, Paul. This might be your only chance."

Paul wanted to shake off Reggie and his words, but he couldn't. For once, Reggie was right and maybe he should listen to his advice.

"Alright, Reggie. Let's get to the dance."

Reggie nodded and twirled his car keys around his finger. "Dawn is still getting ready, but she has a limo so she'll be fine. Let's go!"

* * *

When Paul arrived at the dance hall, he waited outside by the door for Dawn. It was really cold and the ground was damp, but he refused to enter the building unless he was accompanied by her.

He didn't have to wait very long though. His eyes must have lit up when the limo pulled up. It read Berlitz on the side so he knew it was Dawn. He nearly toppled over when he saw Dawn.

Her hair was pulled into perfect bun accompanied by a small, shimmering tiara. She didn't need make up, because she looked so perfect. She wore a long, sparkling pink dress with lace trim. The straps were thin. She also wore white gloves that reached her elbows. Of course, considering how girly she was, she'd finish the outfit with girly high heels. Only one thing about her outfit surprised Paul.

She was wearing the charm bracelet he'd bought her. That plain thing didn't seem to fit with the ret of the outfit, but he was honored that she was wearing it.

Dawn smiled at him. "What do you think?"

He wanted to be cool, but his emotions overtook him. "You look gorgeous."

Dawn giggled and blushed, grabbing Paul's arm and dragging him into the dance hall. It was beautiful.

It was decked out with ribbons, banners, balloons, and there were long tabled of food and punch. The dance floor was huge as well.

"Let's dance," suggested Dawn.

Paul couldn't refuse. He just nodded bashfully. Dawn smiled, a slight blush tinting her cheeks. She dragged him over to the dance floor.

Paul's heart stopped when the fast song became slow. Dawn looked uneasy as well.

"Do you still want to dance?" she asked.

"That's what I'm here for."

And so they did. Paul placed his hands on Dawn's waste and she wrapped her arms around Paul's neck. They both blushed as they swayed to the music.

The night carried on like this, the music varying from fast to slow. The two just danced together to whatever was playing.

Finally, the last dance of the night was here and it was a slow dance. Paul and Dawn danced happily.

As Paul stared into her eyes, he melted like chocolate. He longed to tell her how he felt. Now or never. He had to tell her before the night ended and they went back to their normal lives. 'Don't screw this up, Paul. This might be your only chance.'

"Dawn, I have an answer."

Dawn looked into his eyes, her expression becoming curious. "An answer to what?"

Paul took a deep breath, blushing more than he ever had before. "I love you, Dawn. Ever since we were kids..."

Dawn couldn't breathe, her eyes were tearing up. Paul look frightened. What was wrong with her?

Nothing was WRONG though. She hugged him tightly, tears falling from her eyes. "I love you too! Dammit! Why couldn't you have confessed sooner you idiot?! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!"

Paul hugged her tighter too, tearing up himself. "I know. I'm sorry, Dawn."

Dawn stared up into his eyes and wiped away her tears. "It's almost time to go..."

Paul laughed. "We can't just leave without a liplock. That's how most romances end, right?"

Dawn laughed. "Yeah. You're right."

And lock lips they did. They kissed sweetly in front of everyone else at the dance. Despite all the staring faces of everyone around them, it was a beautiful night.

As Paul and Dawn exited the hall, hands intertwined, another shooting star shot past them. Both of them made the same wish.

_I wish for eternal happiness with the one I love_

And Reggie also made a wish upon that star.

_Make me an uncle before I go insane_

* * *

_Thank you for those of you who read my story to the end. I really appreciate you and all your reviews. And if you haven't reviewed this yet, PLEASE review now and tell me what you thought of the story. Don't cry over this story though, I will post a leafgreenshipping story soon, so be ready. Again, thanks for all the reads. It is because of all of you that I'm becoming a better author. Stay awesome!_

_-IchigoHatake_


End file.
